It is the object of the present invention to provide a mobile platform for use in emergencies and the like and which can be used to extract, meter, dispense and charge for dispensed fluids from tanks when no other means of performing this task is available. More specifically, the platform is readily deployable to any location, and has its own on-board electrical power source and pumps for extracting and dispensing fuels from service station or storage tanks that may contain fuel, but otherwise are unusable due to events that render dispensing systems and pumps inoperative.
In particular, where hurricanes, tornadoes, floods, earthquakes, or other events have knocked out electrical power over a relatively wide area, service stations, convenience stores and the like cannot provide fuel to customers without auxiliary electrical power generators. However, those relatively few stations that are undamaged and which have such auxiliary power generators typically run out of fuel quickly in emergency situations. In other situations, fueling stations, convenience stores and the like may be so badly damaged in a widespread area that their fixed fuel dispensing stations cannot be used to pump fuel from tanks that contain fuel. Thus, there may be an adequate supply of fuel in tanks in the damaged or devastated area, but it is simply inaccessible and there is no way to quickly and easily meter and charge customers for the fuel.